


The Cure

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x10, Caitlin x Harry, Dating, Dinner, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, post ep, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Dinner and conversation to end a long day.





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors.

Twirling the last strands of pasta around his fork, Harry pauses and looks at the woman across the dining table. She's resting her head in her hand, her free hand is around the stem of her wine glass, fingers twist it absently. She's watching him with a soft smile, her eyes happy and relaxed.  
  
It makes his own heart happy to see.  
  
"So... I haven't asked but are things okay between you and Ramon?"  
  
Caitlin nods her head. "It is now. We talked earlier and we agreed that if a cure can be created, then it will only be used by choice. No one should be expected to take it, that decision is theirs to make."  
  
Harry swallows his last bite, reaching for his own wine glass. "Do you think it can be created?" He asks before taking a sip.  
  
"I think anything is possible," she shrugs, "we just have to try, that's all we can do. We might actually have a helping hand in some of the research and equipment my dad used back in his lab. Cisco is going to check it over tomorrow, see if there's anything there that could help us."  
  
Caitlin stands, collecting her empty dishes as Harry does the same. Both making their way over to the kitchen.  
  
Harry moves to set the dirty dishes in the dishwasher as Caitlin pours them some more wine. Once the dishes are loaded, he straightens up and accepts his now topped up glass.  
  
"Are you okay with this? Creating a cure?"  
  
She leans back against the counter, wine glass cradled in her hand as she crosses her arms over her chest. "At first, no." She shakes her head, her answer honest as she remembers Cisco's determination that meta humans should be rid of this curse so to speak. "For a long time after I discovered my powers I wanted to get rid of them and it wasn't until I lost Killer Frost that I realised just how much a part of me they are. She's my other half, without her I didn't feel whole. Like a piece of me was missing."  
  
Harry nods in understanding, matching her pose as he leans back against the counter.  
  
"I didn't like that he thought we should all be cured. That it ruins lives, not when we save so many using these powers for good. But I understand that people didn't choose this and they should be given the choice to change what has happened to them."  
  
"I agree," he tells but there's a frown on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just... if you are successful in creating a meta human cure, it would need to be protected. If it were to fall into the wrong hands..."  
  
"I know." She shakes her head, a heavy sigh escaping her. Obviously she's already thought along the same lines. "People deserve the choice it offers but it just... at first it made me feel like we were no better than Cicada."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"By creating a cure that ends meta humans. Is it any different than what he's doing? Granted, we're not killing people but..."  
  
Harry sets his glass down behind him on the counter and steps into her personal space. His hands landing at her waist gently. "The difference is you want to help these people who live their lives everyday with these powers and don't want them. You're giving them a choice. That's more than they've had."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I do," he tells her softly.

"Will you help?"

Harry shrugs, a small smile on his face. "As much as I can."

Caitlin nods, closing the gap and pressing her lips to his. It's soft, short and sweet. "Thank you."  
  
Harry looks back at her confused. "For what?"  
  
"For always being here, for whenever and whatever I need you for."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
It's those words that make her lean in again, pressing her mouth to his once more. This time it lingers, growing longing and hotter as the kiss goes on.  
  
The end.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. More Snowells soon.


End file.
